


Be my Valentine

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dry Orgasm, Emotions, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Relationship Discussions, Romance, Talking, Touching, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: On Valentine's Day Heath and Adam meet for the first time in months. Will it be their last meeting?





	

When Heath entered the hotel lobby, he could see Adam already waiting there. He was surprised, although his friend had sent him a text message that he would be there. But he had done the same before Thanksgiving and before Christmas, and both times he'd called him later and told him that _he couldn't make it._ They hadn't even made an appointment for New Year's Eve because Adam had had a match on that day.

They hadn't seen each other for over six months, and Heath felt his heart beating fast while Adam walked toward him with a smile on his face. He had the urge to kiss the other man, but they were still in public. So they just greeted and hugged each other before they went to their room. Adam had already checked in and had brought his bag to their room. So he offered to help his friend with his luggage, but Heath declined. He had only one bag, and he thought it would look strange if he didn't carry it himself.

Adam shoved his hands in his pockets to prevent touching Heath. _It was weird,_ the ginger thought. Back then Adam had never cared about that. Even on live television he'd had his hands all over his friend. But he'd changed since he'd left the WWE. He had cut his hair and had become more aggressive in his matches. _Maybe he wasn't even interested in men like him anymore._ Heath's mood darkened for a moment.

After what felt like hours to him, they finally reached their room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Adam pinned Heath's shoulders to the next wall and kissed him. The ginger dropped his bag and let his hands move over the other man. Their lips pressed against each other, their hungry mouths opened and their tongues met. After a few minutes, Heath pulled away and gasped for breath.

His friend smiled at him. "I missed you so much."

Heath smiled back. "I missed you, too. But please give me a minute. I just come back from SmackDown."

Adam smirked and took him in a gentle bear hug to carry him to the bed. "You can rest later," he said and placed him on the bed.

Heath bit his lip seductively while he was leaning on his elbows and looked into the eyes of the other man. "Maybe you're right." He took off his jacket and threw it to the floor.

Adam did the same before he jumped onto the bed, and they started to strip each other, sharing kisses in between. It didn't take long until they were both completely naked and their clothes were spread all over the floor. Adam was lying on Heath and nibbled on his neck. Although he wanted to take his time and kiss and caress every inch of the other man's skin, he became impatient.

"I can't wait..." he whispered into Heath's ear while they were rubbing their hard dicks against each other.

The ginger smiled. "It's okay. I want it, too."

"What do you want?" Adam teased him.

Heath blushed. "You know what."

Adam grinned mischievously. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yeah."

"Say it."

Heath closed his eyes shyly. "Fuck me."

"Say it again."

"Fuck me, Adam!"

Adam chuckled and gave him another kiss before he got up and went to his bag. He took a tube of lube and then turned around. "Do we need a condom?" he asked seriously.

Heath was perplexed. Had his boyfriend just asked him if he had slept with other men? "I'm clean," he answered, still a bit rattled.

"Good." Adam smiled. "Me too." He climbed back onto the bed and lubed his fingers. Then he crawled between Heath's legs and lifted his hips a little. While he slipped his index finger over Heath's entrance, he watched the face of the ginger.

"Ready?" he asked. When the other man nodded, Adam slowly pushed his finger into him.

Heath kept his eyes closed and relaxed. _Adam was always so gentle. It never hurt and..._ "Aah!" He squirmed a little. "Not there!"

Adam grinned. "Have I found your sweet spot?" He rubbed his finger over the same spot again, making Heath moan.

"Please, don't!" The ginger knew his boyfriend could make him come just with his fingers; he'd done it before. But of course he didn't want to come yet.

Adam chuckled again and pushed his second finger inside. Then he scissored and moved them around cautiously, this time avoiding Heath's sweet spot. He waited until the breath of his friend had become even before he added his third finger. "You okay?"

Heath nodded. "Yeah."

Adam placed some soft kisses on Heath's right knee and thigh.

"I'm ready," the ginger said, and then he added with a cheeky smile, "You can fuck me."

His boyfriend grinned and slowly removed his fingers. "Turn on your side."

"No..." Heath blushed. "I come too fast when you do _that."_

"Don't worry about that," Adam said and gently shoved his partner on his left side.

Heath didn't fight back but warned him playfully, "Okay, it's your own fault then."

Adam chuckled and kissed his neck. His hands moved over Heath's back, before he took the lube and greased his cock. Then he lifted Heath's right leg a little and carefully pushed into him. With his left hand he stroked the hair of the ginger.

Heath's breath became faster the deeper he sank into him. "Are you okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," his partner moaned. "But you're already pressing against _it."_

The older man smirked. He knew this position was great to hit the prostate. That's why he loved it. On top of that, their bodies were so close and he could touch Heath everywhere.

When his length was completely inside of his boyfriend, Adam moved his right hand over Heath's body. It was still a bit sticky from the lube, but that made it even better when he massaged Heath's nipples with it. The ginger groaned and pressed his back against Adam's chest. His friend brushed his neck with his lips and lightly sucked on it. He let Heath use his left arm as a pillow, and their left hands intertwined while Adam started to move in and out of him slowly. Heath closed his eyes and whimpered. This felt so much better than his own hands or toys. He wondered how he had even been able to live without this the last few months.

His free hand went down to his hard cock, but Adam grabbed it and held it tightly. "Don't touch yourself!"

Heath whined, and the deeper Adam fucked him, the more he squeezed his hands. Soon he couldn't hold back anymore. "Aah, I can't... oh god," he moaned loudly. His body was trembling and he was panting. The pressure in his loins was building up. Finally, there was the pleasant release.

He opened his eyes and was confused for a second before he realized he'd obviously had a dry orgasm. Adam was still hard and inside him, but he didn't move anymore. Heath also noticed that his partner had let go of his hands and that he caressed his upper body again while he kissed his shoulders.

For a few minutes they just lay there, extremely close, connected. Then Adam got up on his knees and dragged Heath with him, so that he never slipped out of him. The ginger thought he wanted to go doggy style. But when he leaned down, his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him and pulled him up against his chest. Then he continued to fuck him in an upright position.

Heath couldn't believe it. He'd just come; he couldn't go on like this. Adam hit his sweet spot even harder now. Heath moaned so loudly, Adam put his hand over his mouth - but only until Heath tried to touch himself again. Then his partner caught his arms and pulled them behind his back. "Not yet," he whispered into Heath's ear.

Heath's whole body felt like it was on fire while Adam was impaling him. It didn't take long before he went through another dry orgasm that almost knocked him out. Adam let go of him and he sank onto his hands, breathing heavily. The older man pulled out of him and pushed Heath's back to the bed. Then he crawled between his legs and penetrated him again.

"No, wait," Heath breathed. However, his protest was muffled with a kiss. Adam's hard cock was deep inside him. But unlike his tongue, he didn't move it at the moment. Heath's legs twined around Adam's waist while the older man licked into his mouth.

After a few minutes, Heath broke up the kiss to catch his breath. "You're killing me," he yammered.

"Nah, you're doing fine," his friend replied.

The ginger couldn't help but chuckle. Adam was right. He hadn't felt this great since... He couldn't even remember. Well, to be fair, he was a little light-headed right now.

The other man seemed to take his reaction as some kind of start signal as he thrust into him again. However, he only did it for a short time. Then he wrapped his arms around Heath and pulled him up on his lap. He kissed him wildly, as if they had just begun, before he leaned his forehead against Heath's. "Do you have enough energy left to ride me, baby?"

His partner smirked and tightened his arms around Adam's neck when he pushed himself up and down. Both men threw their heads back almost simultaneously and groaned loudly.

Heath thought he was going to explode when he suddenly felt Adam's hand on his dick. "Don't..."

Adam looked at him, his eyes filled with lust. "I can't go on much longer," he breathed and started to move his hand. It was a fluid motion since Heath's cock was practically lubed with precum by now.

The ginger curled his toes at the sensation and had to force himself not to just give in. He continued to ride the other man until Adam squeezed him a little too hard, screamed his name and filled up his ass. Heath pressed their mouths together and shoved his tongue into his boyfriend. It only took a few more seconds before he also came. But Adam didn't stop pumping his dick until even the last drop of sperm had left it, which felt like forever.

Heath was sure he'd never come this hard before. He fell forward and leaned his head on his partner's shoulder. Adam was still inside him. It felt good, even when his member became soft now.

His tender hands stroked Heath's back, and the younger man made a whimpering sound.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked.

Heath nodded and pressed their bodies even closer together. His cum squelched between them.

_'Please don't leave me,'_   Heath whispered. No, he wanted to, but the words didn't come out of his mouth. Adam smelled good, familiar. His skin was warm, his breath calm. His fingers were still sticky but so damn caressing. Heath didn't want to let go of him, wanted to stay like this all night.

Adam felt his leg going to sleep. However, he didn't move or speak. He knew that Heath was sometimes very sensitive after sex, and he wanted to give him all the time he needed.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, after they had showered and gotten ready to sleep, they were lying on the bed again. Heath had his head on Adam's chest and listened to his heartbeat. Suddenly he said, "I didn't expect you here today."

"You wanna talk about that now?" Adam sounded a bit annoyed.

Heath turned around and gave him a look that he interpreted as _'I could've talked about that already earlier.'_

Adam sighed and sat up. He leaned his warm back against the cold headboard. Heath followed him and sat down next to him.

"I was scared," the older man explained.

Heath furrowed his brows. "Of what?"

"I was afraid you would break up with me. I know you're not the kind of person who does that on the phone or via text message. So I thought I could avoid it as long as we don't meet in person."

"And why are you here today?" Heath subconsciously held his breath. _Did Adam want to end it now?_

"I figured I couldn't be a coward forever. And it was only fair to be here today."

"Fair? You think it would be fair if I broke up with you on Valentine's Day?"

It had been exactly one year ago that Adam had confessed his feelings for him. They'd already slept with each other before that. But from then on it had become serious. It had been really romantic, not like today. They had gone to a restaurant, and when they'd come back to the hotel, Adam had lit candles and he'd given Heath a chocolate heart.

Heath had to fight back tears when he thought about it. His friend hadn't answered yet. So he continued, "But why would I do that? I love you."

"You know why..."

Suddenly the ginger had a terrible suspicion. "Have you cheated on me?"

Adam was shocked. "No!" Then he asked carefully, "You?"

Heath shook his head. "No."

"I thought maybe you and Rhyno..."

"We're just friends," Heath said. "So why?" he asked again.

"Because of our situation..." Adam answered.

"We talked about that when you left the WWE."

"I knew it wouldn't be easy. But..." Adam sighed. "I didn't think it would be this hard."

Because of their different schedules, it was pretty much impossible for them to have more than a long-distance relationship.

"Why don't you come back to the WWE?" Heath suggested.

"I can't. They don't want me."

"Have you tried it?"

"Yeah."

Heath was surprised. "When? You've never told me."

"A few months ago. You were a Tag Team Champion, and you wanted me to tell you about my failure?"

The way Adam said that made Heath's heart hurt. He put his arm around Adam's shoulders. "You know, you could just quit the indies and travel with me. If we live modestly, I can earn enough money for the both of us."

"You want me to give up my dream and become a millstone around your neck?"

"You could also stay at home, our home, and take care of the household."

"Do I look like a soccer mom to you?"

Heath chuckled. "Not with your short hair."

After a short pause, Adam asked, "Do you really want to do that? I mean, would you be okay with that?"

"Yes, please, stay with me!" Heath knew that Adam was the one who had to take the risk, the one who had to give up his career. So he added, "I won't let you down. I promise!"

"I know. But maybe I will..." Adam said insecurely.

"You won't. I trust you."

Adam's heart skipped a beat when he heard that. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. He was the _Party Animal, Party Pooper, Radical Mongoose._ Someone you could fuck, not someone you could trust.

"Okay," he said seriously before he grinned. "I'll become your personal ring rat and follow you everywhere."

Heath laughed. "Sounds good to me." He gave his boyfriend a kiss and then slipped down to put his head in Adam's lap. While he looked up at him, he reached out to stroke his cheek. Adam leaned down and into his hand. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the way Heath's fingers touched his face.

After a few minutes, Heath playfully asked, "Have you brought me a Valentine's gift?"

"I've brought you a Rose," Adam answered and grinned at his own pun while Heath just rolled his eyes.

Actually, Adam had a chocolate heart for him, similar to the one from last year. He wanted to show him that his feelings hadn't changed. But he was going to give it to his partner later. Right now, he didn't want to leave the bed or the warm body in his lap.

"What about you?" he asked.

The ginger smirked cheekily. "I've brought my lollipop for you to lick."

Adam chuckled. "Can that wait until tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Heath turned on his side. "I think that's better." He put his hand on Adam's warm thigh and closed his eyes. His partner petted his head; his fingers ran gently through the red hair.

Heath could still not believe that he was lucky enough to be together with the other man all the time from now on. Well, not exactly from now on. Adam still had some more matches ahead of him. He couldn't cancel the shows he'd already agreed to, and Heath didn't want that anyway.

But in a few months there was going to be nothing to tear them apart anymore. It would be just like back then with the Social Outcasts. He sighed happily.

Adam's hand stopped. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Heath answered and kissed the leg of his partner. "I love you."

Adam smiled. "I love you, too, Heathy baby."

 


End file.
